Interrogation Goren and Eames
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: Goren and Eames interrogate a suspect - the killer actually. from their point of views... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bobby Goren nor anyone else from L&O:CI – nor do I own that either.**

**Author notes: I like CI from the franchise and I like Goren especially, so I thought I'd give it a go at writing up an interrogation the way Goren does them. Enjoy it and please R&R!!**

**I think this is gonna be a little strange, anyway tell me what you all think – please of course.**

**Start**

Bad-guys POV

This room's way too creepy with those guys in here, _especially_ that dude. He's creepy man. Why's he lookin' at me like that? Like I'm someone he knows?_ I_ don't know him do I? Stop lookin' at me would ya!! It's freakin' me out ya' weirdo!! Wonder what he'd say if I got up and made him stop lookin'? Yeah that's what I'm gonna do _right_ now! Wow, wait a sec' he's kinda scary when he stands. Maybe I'll just sit here an' let my fancy-lawyer do the talkin' for me. _Yeah_, I'll do that. _God!_ He's got that look on his face still!!

Goren's POV

Wonder what I did to make him freak like that? I don't look like I'm about to eat him or something do I? Hmm, so what, time to get a confession from this guy so I can go home an' have my treat. He looks like he wants to hit me, but he's too afraid. Wow! I must look scary even when I smile and act all nice. Strange, I smile at Eames and the Chief like this an' they don't look at me like I'm going to devour them or something. Oh well, back to interrogating, yes! I'll just stand up and walk around a little bit, let Eames start off then cut-in and close the deal! Get to it Eames! I want my treat!

Eames POV

God! Bobby, can't you just stay sittin' down for once? Okay this guy looks like he's gonna wet his pants, ha! Let's get to this now shall we?

"So, Mr. Fontelly, do you think you could account for your whereabouts on March 31st at approximately 9:30pm? Or should we just tell you" Look at Bobby, make sure I sound harsh and give him a quick, slight, nod. Turn back to suspect and continue. "Because we know exactly where you were Mr Fontelly, you were at the back of Pacha Nightclub on West 47th Street. Waiting for a young girl to come out and have the unfortunate luck of being your next victim, your ninth victim!" Look at him hatefully, convince him that it is him who's to blame, get him to accept it. God, I forgot how many girls he's killed. Heartless. Evil. Bastard!

TBC

**Dun dun durrrrnnnn!!!**

**Cliff-hanger!! The rest will come up later!**

**And before you say, I know I know, it's awful isn't it!!!? **

**Might get the second part up by tomorrow, got other fics to finish and essays for school! Oh well, this is more fun that any essay!! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay!! Second chapter is here okay!?**

**As I said before I DO NOT own CI or the characters – *sigh* wish I did...**

**Do enjoy by the way...**

**Continued – it's set about half-an-hour after the first part okay? **

Bad-guys POV

Oh _great_! This weirdo's standin' _behind _me now and his midget partners accusin' me of murder!! What _is_ it about **me**!? Do I have a sign that says, '_hey, looky here – I'm the bad guy!! I killed the girls' an' let ya find some of the bodies!!' _Even if I did, they don't have evidence to convict me, I'm sure there's no evidence, my fancy-lawyer would get rid of it anyway, right?

"Listen Detective, I don't know what you're talkin' about. Honestly, if I'd have murdered those girls you wouldn't have found the bodies." Shut-up fancy-lawyer for a sec' would ya'? I'm payin' him to keep me outta prison, but no-one tells _me_ to shut-up! It's just _not _done!

That guys' still behind me, he's really creepin' me out now. Should I say somethin' about that? What would I say exactly? 'Hey you get that hell away from me ya' creep!' Nope, that might _actually_ get me arrested an' sent to prison!

Eames POV

Well, he's stubborn, I'll give him that. We've got video, DNA, eye-witnesses and _still_ he's sayin' that he's innocent! Fine then creep! You want a fight I'll give you a fight an' I won't be the one who'll lose!

"Mr Fontelly! The evidence is telling the truth, you however are lying through your teeth!" Glare at him, ewe, his teeth are yellow, gross! "You can't deny the facts, you have a history of assault, rape, theft, it's no wonder you committed murder. It was the next on the list right?" alright, let him glare at me, it's Bobby's turn to get him to confess. I'll just sit here and glare right back! Ha! He's scared of me! Told ya' Bobby! Don't need to be tall and a guy to be scary!

Goren's POV

Why is it he looks even more afraid now that Eames is glaring at him? He was glaring at her first, she just retaliated. Oh well, let's pull some of his strings. I _really _want my treat!

"I guess she didn't respect you did she?" Ask him nicely, add a bit of empathy and kindness, pretend to understand him. Yes! Works perfectly! _Now_, he looks even _more_ afraid, is that _even_ possible? "She didn't treat you right, she acted like you were a piece of the furniture right?" sit down again, turn head slightly, calculate his reaction, good. Getting there, slowly, but getting there.

"Same way your mother treated you? She looked like your mother didn't she? Same hair, same eyes, same everything." Facts, give him facts. Tell him the facts, tell him he's _easy_ to read. "Your mother used to beat you, she abused your trust didn't she. You saw your mother in her." Pull out the photo of victim number one, place it in front of him. "And her" Victim number two. "And her and, her and, her and, her and, her and, her and, her" place them all in front of him, make him focus on them, show that he's fascinated, that he wants to touch and caress, rip and tear. "and, her" add emphasis and lengthen the words. Place the last photo down, let him greedily take them all in, make him unaware that you're observing, that you're playing on his weakness. "You killed them, because they were, your mother. They acted like her, they talked like her, they _were_ her!" say it softly, hypnotically. Let him answer in his own time.

His response. Music to my ears. "Yes, I did, an' I enjoyed it. I felt so..."

Cut in, "Liberated" say it suggestively.

"Yes," His simple reply. Now you can go home.

YES! I can get out of here! I can go _home_!! I can get... I can get my treat now! Can't wait, waited too long, no more waiting. Get out of here,_ fast_! It'll taste perfect, I know it! Jog along the street, all the way home. Don't stop until I get there.

Lovely! Flip the light switch, bring light to the apartment. Fly through the lounge, turn the TV on, chuck the remote on the sofa. Enter the kitchen, grab _it_. The treat. Be careful now, manoeuvre back into the lounge, slip off shoes by the sofa. Place it on the coffee table, collapse on the sofa. Turn up the volume on the TV _then _grab it!

"Hmm, chocolate!"

FIN

**Well. There ya' go! It's finished! I'm sure it's awful, but you guys are sayin' it's good so... don't inflate my head too much!! LOL! =) **

**Seriously, I do hope you liked it. I'd hate for it to be bad and stuff.**


End file.
